La vita é bella
by Charly Land
Summary: Lo mejor de la vida es la felicidad que se obtiene después de la lucha por alcanzarla. Y aunque a veces haya más lágrimas que sonrisas, el viaje hacia esa meta termina siendo hermoso. Así piensa Eren, la mañana en que deja ir a quien fue la lucha y recompensa de su vida: Levi [Ereri]


**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencia |** AU Canoverse. Ooc. ErenxLevi. Mención de otras parejas.

 **Soundtrack |** Sería muy bonito que mientras leen escuchen Hoy ya me voy de Kany García. Le queda perfecto a este Fic.

* * *

—A **ElisaM2311** y **Nicot** —

* * *

 **La vita é bella**

 **.**

* * *

Alcanzar la victoria no significa "obtener felicidad". Mucho menos que lo que llegué a proporcionar esta victoria sea "felicidad infinita". Porque la felicidad se construye. Y se construye con ayuda de más de uno, con tiempo, a base de derrotas y lucha.

Cuando Eldia consiguió su victoria, esa victoria que no era más que el mutuo acuerdo entre un cazador y su presa de no lastimarse manteniéndose cada uno en su territorio, al fin la vida pudo seguir corriendo sin la sensación del miedo constante de una amenaza que pendía sobre millones de cabezas. Como un río en su caudal todo se volvió. Suave, constante y sereno. Aunque claro está, todo esto bajo la promesa de erradicar la existencia titán, más no a los portadores, pues estos no tenían la culpa de haber nacido con una maldición que no habían deseado y que igual que el resto del mundo, también despreciaban.

La intensa carrera de encontrar "la cura" dio frutos después de largos meses, casi años; y la humanidad finalmente pudo volverse a unificar cual Pangea una vez más.

La terrible noche desapareció de la mente de todos y el amanecer se plantó en oriente hasta cubrir poniente.

Para la Legión de Reconocimiento y los guerreros tales acontecimientos significaron enterrar sus armas, dejar atrás los rencores y dar comienzo a la búsqueda de la integración, de una vida común y corriente.

Fue difícil, casi imposible lograrlo, porque para la mayoría no había hogares o brazos a los que regresar. Pero lazos se habían forjado en el doloroso pasado y esos lazos conllevaron a nuevas familias, hogares en los que refugiarse.

Los restantes de la generación 104 y los veteranos que inspiraron a estos, fueron el claro ejemplo de que después de una guerra los corazones pueden reconstruirse, así sea con los pedacitos que quedaban de ellos. Entre ellos se repararon.

Una cabaña grande, rodeada de huertos y jardines con hermosas flores, en pleno campo construyeron. Y la volvieron su verde paraíso. Un paraíso para nueve almas. Nueve almas que, compartiendo alegrías, tristezas, preocupaciones y consejos se consagraron como una familia.

Durante más de una década así fue, pero como sucede en toda familia, a ellos le ocurrió:

Sus integrantes crecieron, terminaron de madurar y el anhelo de un camino independiente les llevó a la decisión de marcharse, más jamás de olvidarse.

La primera en irse fue Hanji Zoe, entre lágrimas y gritillos animados, tal cual era ella, arrastrando a Folco en su andanza de crear sueños en las altas montañas, para disfrutar de los colores de las estelas mágicas que nacían y besaban aquellos templados lugares. Allí donde más tarde conocerían a las personas con las que se unirían para el resto de sus vidas.

Después se fueron Sassha y Connie, animados después de la boda doble en la que fueron padrinos. Tal vez es que estuvieron tan solo un poquito envidiosos de que se les adelantaran, que lo hicieron. A un pueblo lleno de tradición, colorido y con olor a bosque fueron a dar. Y desde allí muchas de cartas regresaron a su hogar primigenio.

Armin les siguió, luego de que un día encontrara entre las memorias de sus sueños infantiles, el rostro y las promesas de sus padres. Fue así como en un viajero del mundo se convirtió, abandonando las miradas que siempre le protegieron. Miradas que se elevaron junto a sus deseos y le dejaron marchar.

Y la cabaña que quedó tras sus pasos, continuó llenándose de recuerdos, de sonrisas que nacían desde muchos lugares, evocando felicidad tras cada que llegaban.

Cuando la cabaña cumplió quince años de su fundación, Jean y Mikasa terminaron por irse, dispuestos a darse una oportunidad que habían dejado obviar hasta que sus corazones al fin estuvieron sosegados.

Tiempo después se separaron, la mañana en que Armin se cruzó en sus vidas.

Mikasa sonrió en el momento en que Jean le dio el último beso y partió tras su rubiecillo amigo. Sonrió no para disimular alguna lágrima, no, ella sonrió de autentica felicidad. Porque ese siempre había sido su plan. Ese, y el de haber tenido a alguien que haya apartado su mente y corazón de quien siempre había su fijación, al menos por el suficiente tiempo para que ella reuniera las fuerzas y rompiera esa atadura invisible del pasado: Eren. Eren, el pueril y doloroso amor de Mikasa, que si bien siempre estaría en su alma, ya no sería una carga para ella. El momento de caminar hacia otro sendero había llegado para ella.

Fue así como tan solo quedaron dos corazones en aquella cálida cabaña. Los mismos corazones por los que todos los otros se habían unidos: Eren y Levi. Los alguna vez llamados la esperanza y el soldado más fuerte de la nación de Eldia.

Debía ser que ambos eran personas de raíces, aferrados hasta lo imaginable de lo que los había creado, que se negaban a irse, o quizás tan solo era el hecho que de vez en cuando las costumbres son más poderosas que los deseos naturales.

Amaneceres y noches los alcanzaron a los dos, semanas de convivencia que desencadenaron un evento presagiado pero que se mantuvo adormecido por la compartición de sentimientos, pero que una vez solos…se dio. O bueno, así lo creyeron durante algún tiempo. Tiempo que no fueron más que hermosos meses en los compartieron la misma cama, los tiempos de baño, los sueños e incluso los latidos de sus corazones.

Tristemente algunos cosas no están hechas para ser a como se piensa o se sueña. Pues un opaco día aquel par, al verse a los ojos, se dieron cuenta que si bien se querían más de lo habían querido a los que fueron parte de sus inicios y aún eran importantes para ellos, no era ese clase de sentimiento que creyeron haber descubierto en esos meses, lo que realmente sentían.

Y una crepuscular tarde Eren también se fue.

Desde el pórtico de la cabaña, Levi despidió con la mano alzada y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, a aquel muchacho que había marcado su vida en más de una forma.

No hubo lágrimas en su despedida, tan solo un fuertísimo abrazo, el deseo de un "viaje bueno" y una insistencia de su parte de que él también le enviara cartas, de que mantuviera esa promesa a como todos los demás lo seguían haciendo, para no romper los lazos que los habían envuelto durante todos esos años.

Así pues, en la cabaña tan llena de buenos momentos se quedó Levi, decidido a mantenerla para que seguiría siendo el nido de recuerdos de aquellas nueve almas que una vez la habían habitado y seguía siendo el paraíso al que podían regresar cuando la despedida final se diera.

Cientos de cartas fueron y vinieron en los siguientes años, todas con distintos mensajes, pero igualmente pintados de sonrisas y hermosas vivencias que mantuvieron y fortalecieron los lazos que aún los unían, cada vez más.

Pero un día, una carta voló con un mismo mensaje para todos y de manera simultánea, llevando consigo no una anécdota de un día vivido, si no que transportaba una noticia. Una noticia de muerte. Porque aquella carta no era más que el llamado para que todos los corazones que alguna vez compartieron un mismo hogar, se volvieran a reunir en aquel lugar a despedir a quien se había quedado custodiándole.

Y todos asistieron a aquel llamado. Bueno, casi todos. Pues la persona más esperada no lo hizo.

Fue así como la familia nacida por aquella tragedia ahora ya borrada de sus memorias por las andanzas del tiempo, empatizaron con el dolor en el corazón moribundo de Levi, quien lloró la falta de aquel muchacho tonto que al parecer había decidido echar a un lado su promesa.

Aquella madrugada cuando la luna se elevó más allá del marco de la ventana de su habitación, Levi sintió que el final para él estaba próximo, pues dentro de su pecho los últimos estertores se estaban dando. Lo sentía con tal claridad que sin poderlo evitar, el miedo a abandonar el mundo sin poder liberar la carga de su alma que había estado guardando durante muchos años, provocó un llanto copioso que se esforzó en esconder. Pues consideró que no debía de contagiarse aquella despedida con más dolor.

Ya es suficiente, se dijo después de controlar sus lágrimas y quedarse a esperar a que su corazón al fin se apagara.

Pero entonces sucedió, y entre la bruma que era su mente carcomida por el tiempo sus oídos captaron el sonido de la puerta de su habitación abriéndose, pasos que hicieron crujir la madera al deslizarse y que acabaron provocando el eco de la silla junto a su cama al ser deslizada. Cuando todos esos sonidos se apagaron, tan rápido y potente como un relámpago en medio de la oscuridad, su mano fue arrebata de su pecho y llevada— atrapada— entre dos manos hacia otro, otro en donde un corazón latía fuerte, vital pero adolorido.

Y en medio de la penumbra escuchó su voz, esa voz que trajo un nuevo llanto a sus apagados ojos. Un llanto de alegría. Porque allí estaba él. Eren. El mocoso de mierda de Eren.

—Hola, capitán—susurró, y Levi supo que él también estaba llorando.

—Hola, mocoso estúpido—respondió con trémula voz—. Pensé que no vendrías—continúo, sintiendo como unos dedos callosos limpiaban sus mejillas húmedas.

—No iba a hacerlo.

El corazón de Levi fue atravesado por un pinchazo de dolor.

¿Es que acaso había tenido razón?

—No me digas, tan viejo estás que además de que seguramente te cuesta cagar, también tus huesos están hechos mierda.

—¡Capitán!—chilló Eren entre una corta risa—. Usted no cambia, ni siquiera en un momento así.

—Ya sabes, perro viejo no aprende nuevos trucos. Y que yo recuerde, me conociste bastante viejo.

—Alguna vez creí que era una especie de inmortal, porque nunca me pareció que fuera un "viejo". Incluso ahora...se ve joven y bonito.

—Y allí vas, tan maricón como siempre.

—Capitán, por favor—le regañó el muchacho, todavía con su mano en la mejilla ajena, acariciándola.

Hubo un breve silencio después de eso, hasta que Levi reanudó la conversación. Solo que su voz ahora se escuchó más apagada.

—¿Por qué no querías venir, Eren?

La luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana, apenas iluminaba la habitación y por esa razón Levi no pudo ver como el rostro surcado por arrugas de Eren se destruía por la desolación.

—Creo que no estoy listo para dejarlo ir.

—Todos morimos, Eren.

—Pero siempre es difícil dejar ir a quien se quiere.

—Es lo natural.

—Ojala no fuera así...—la voz de Eren se estranguló por un hipido roto.

—Aún eres un mocoso, aunque ya tengas el culo más arrugado que una pasa.

—¡Capitán, deténgase!—esta vez Eren presionó a modo de pellizco la mejillita blanca y llena de pliegues de Levi.

—Ya, ya. Solo no quiero que estés tan triste. Además...ya una vez nos despedimos ¿no? Esto no es tan diferente. —le contestó, moviendo su mano atrapada entre las de Eren, para afianzar más el agarre.

—Es muy diferente, Capitán. Usted...usted se irá, ya no estará más así.

—¿Me vas a olvidar si me muero?—Levi estaba seguro que si Eren hacia eso, posiblemente su propio fantasma lloraría por ello.

—¿Eh? Pero que cosas dice. Claro que no. Yo jamás le voy a olvidar.

Levi sonrió.

—Entonces estaré contigo.

—Pero no así—insistió Eren, estrechando más fuerte la mano pequeñita de Levi, casi como si temiese a que él fuese a irse en un parpadeo—. No podré sentirlo más, ni verlo como lo estoy viendo ahora.

—Jamás viniste a visitarme, mocoso ingrato, y ahora estás reprochando esto. Seguro unas buenas tetas o algún apretado culo te retenían ¿no? Mocoso pendejo—sacudiendo la cabeza, se escapó el contacto de Eren.

—No. No fue por eso.

—Ja ¿Entonces por qué nunca volviste? ¿Por qué siempre pusiste excusas cuando te dije abiertamente que quería que vinieras?

—Por la misma razón por la que no quería venir ahora.

—¿Y cuál razón es esa, eh? Porque que yo recuerde nunca te hice daño, e incluso una vez renuncié a algo importante por ti.

—Lo sé—murmuró el menor, rompiendo cualquier contacto con el otro hombre—. Y me siento estúpido por mi proceder.

—No es raro en ti. Eres un estúpido congratulado—una sonrisa tonta y chiquita curvó los labios de Levi al ver como Eren negaba sonriendo.

—A usted siempre le gustó joderme más que a nadie ¿verdad?

—Es porque siempre fuiste especial para mí.

Levi estaba seguro que Eren estaba sonrojado en ese instante. Lo conocía demasiado bien.

—Usted es imposible.

—Lo sé, nene. Lo sé.

Eren se echó a reír, luego calló por un largo minuto.

—Fueron esas cosas las que me enamoraron de usted ¿lo sabe?

—Me querías, Eren. Pero no estabas enamorado de mí. Tú lo dijiste, nos lo dijimos.

—Mentí—contestó bajito Eren, retorciéndose los dedos.

—¿Qué?

—Por eso no quería venir. Porque no estoy listo para despedirme de usted, no de usted a quien amé...a quien aún amo.

—Eren—reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Levi se levantó hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama—. ¿Puedes ser así de imbécil? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?—le reclamó, buscando a tientas la mano de Eren, la que al encontrar entrelazó con sus dedos, repitiendo lo que el otro había hecho consigo: La llevó a su corazón, que cada vez latía más lento.

—No quería atarlo. Usted no me amaba. Bueno, siempre lo supe… —soltó una risita cargada de amargura y trató de liberarse del agarre de Levi. Le quemaba—… sin embargo dejé que todo corriera, pero al final no pude soportarlo. En verdad no pude, no podía vivir a su lado sabiendo que lo terminaría lastimando si me quedaba. Por eso me marché.

—Es cierto, Eren. No te amaba, no como tú, pero te quería como solo a mi madre llegue a querer. No me hubieras lastimado, te lo aseguro.

—Pero los hubiera no existen, Capitán. Eso me lo enseñó usted. Tomamos decisiones y tenemos que vivir con ellas.

—Pero yo debí ver más adentro de ti. Ahora sé que te lastimé.

—No lo hizo. Usted me dio su tiempo, me permitió tenerlo, me dio su cariño y por eso estoy agradecido. Por eso…aquí me tiene.

—Mocoso...—los ojos de Levi se volvieron a empañar de lágrimas. Pero él otra vez se obligó a retenerlas—. El que debería agradecer soy yo, porque tú me diste todo lo que yo siempre busqué, trajiste a mi vida toda la felicidad que necesité y anhelé—dijo el mayor, liberando una de sus manos para buscar aquel objeto que desde hace un tiempo siempre estaba entre sus ropas. Una pequeña campanita plateada de cascabeles, la cual hizo sonar, produciendo un dulce sonido de tintineo.

—¿Por qué hizo eso?—preguntó Eren, viendo interrogante a su ex-capitán.

—Ya lo verás.

Fue entonces que la puerta contigua a la habitación chirrió, y una figura iluminada por una lámpara de gas ingresó.

Aquella figura no era más que un muchacho que no podía superar los veinte años, de piel blanquecina y cabello castaño.

—Eren, gracias a ti él está aquí. Él...mi felicidad.

—¿Ah? ¿Es en serio, capitán? ¿No me diga que gracias a mi descubrió que le gustan embriones?

Levi no pudo evitar reír con ganas por las tonterías dichas por Eren. Río hasta que una asfixiante tos detuvo su acción, recordándole que la muerte ya lo estaba abrazando. Tenía que apresurarse.

Eren al ver como Levi se sofocaba lo tomó con cuidado, para masajear su espalda y tratar de calmar su mal. Funcionó. Y una vez que Levi respiró mejor, el muchacho frente a ellos fue hasta él y le hizo recostarse, pero Levi se resistió un poco, y terminó semi recostado, desde donde le dio un suave golpecito a la cabeza de Eren.

—¡Ouch! ¿Por qué hizo eso? Mi cabeza ya no es resistente, capitán.

—Porque eres el ser más estúpido que conozco. Creo que si busco en un diccionario la palabra "estúpido" tu foto estará allí.

—Capitán, pero sí...

—No es mi amante, Eren. Mi único amante has sido tú, pendejo.

—¿Entonces porque le llama su "felicidad"?

—Él es mi hijo, idiota. No lo ves. Mío. Bueno...nuestro.

—¿Ah? Esto... ¿qué?

Levi achicó los ojos y chistó molesto.

—Joder, te aseguro que si tuviera las fuerzas te daría tal bofetada que te arrancaría la cabeza.

Y ambos escucharon la risa suavecita del muchacho que había permanecido en silencio durante todo ese rato.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú apoyas su idiotez?

—No. Es solo que veo porque ustedes...ya sabes—río otra vez—. Son compatibles. Encajan bien.

Levi torció el gesto y tiró con saña un puñado del cabello de su hijo.

—No cabe duda que la estupidez se hereda—su voz se cortó pues para ese momento su respiración era trabajosa—. Mierda, por eso insistí muchas veces que vinieras.

—Lo siento—Eren se hundió en la silla en la que estaba.

—Déjalo así. Solo quería que lo supieras y agradecerte por todo lo que me diste. De verdad, Eren, gracias. —y su sonrisa esta vez fue plena mientras sentía que todo su sistema empezaba a fallar. Cada respiro dolía—. Ya es momento—y terminó por recostarse en la cama.

—Levi—Eren ahogó un sollozó—. No quiero que te vayas.

—Pero debes dejarme irme. Deben dejarme ir—sus ojos viajaron hacia a los dos hombres sentados a cada lado de su cama—. Por favor.

El menor de los tres asintió, pero Eren negó.

—Eren, ya no más.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero... ¿le regalas a este idiota un último beso?—Eren volvió a probar el sabor salado de su llanto.

—Repito, eres un idiota congratulado—su sonrisa se ensanchó—. Ven, mis besos siempre fueron tuyos, no tienes que pedirlos.

Eren sonrió mientras se inclinaba para probar aquellos labios que durante muchos años estuvo anhelando.

Fue un beso agridulce, infinitamente doloroso. Porque en ese beso Levi exhaló su último suspiro y quedó laxo entre los brazos de los dos hombres que más lo habían amado, los hombres que él había querido con toda la intensidad de su alma.

* * *

(...)

* * *

Bajo la sombra de un frondoso laurel fue enterrado Levi, una mañana de primavera, con el sol naciendo tras la espalda de quienes fueron su familia, esa familia que coreó un suave "viaje bueno" para él, porque en sus pechos sentían que esto solo era parte de un viaje, un viaje en el que al final sabían volverían todos a encontrarse.

Para cuando la noche llegó, reunidos frente a la cabaña prometieron que regresarían cada primavera para honrar la memoria de Levi, así como también que aquel lugar sería el lugar de descanso de todos ellos.

Al día siguiente, uno tras otro se marcharon, a como lo hicieron en el pasado, hasta que solo Eren y su hijo quedaron. Pero esta vez ellos también se irían.

—No creo que le agrade. Padre una vez me dijo que ellos no simpatizaban. Yo me parezco a padre...

—Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes. Ya verás, no solo le caerás bien a él, también te llevarás más que bien con tus primos—dijo Eren a la vez que terminaba de ayudar al muchacho a empacar las pertenencias que se llevaría.

—¿Tengo primos?

—Ah, sí. Tres. Todos mayores que tú.

—Bien.

—Sí, todo irá bien—dijo en un suspiro Eren.

Caminando por el sendero que los alejaba de la cabaña que significó tanto para ambos se dieron cuenta que en verdad, a pesar de su reciente pérdida y del dolor que conllevaba esto, todo estaría bien. Porque así es la vida. Bella y cruel. Pero es su crueldad lo que lo hace tan hermosa, mucho más cuando después de haberla superado se alcanza la felicidad absoluta, la verdadera.

* * *

 **Notas finales**

Nuevamente un Fic nacido de un sueño que tuve. Me desperté llorando y fui a chusmearle a mi hermana Elisa y pues, acá está esto.

Sé que está algo chungo, ya que se pasa de idílico y me tragoneé mucho las personalidades de Eren y Levi, y que el hijo salió de la manga de mi rates y no hay explicación, pero deben saber que estaba en el sueño y pues…

Fue el momento más excitante de mi vida —inserte voz de la vieja del Titanic—.

Gaps (lol)

Sin embargo espero les haya gustado, a pesar de lo sencillo y hasta tonto que pudo ser, y me gustaría saberlo, así que no sientan pena, pueden criticarme a como gusten.

Las quiere.

Su Charluski*


End file.
